Mike's Daughter
by WWEShelby
Summary: This has been published instead of carrying on 'A Funeral At The Dumping Ground', Rick/OC
1. Preview

Mike's daughter.

'Mike, can I go into town today?' asked Rick, walking into the office and leaning on the filing cabinet.

"I suppose, be back before 7! I mean it Rick. Here's £20, what you going in for anyway?' he replied, handing over two ten pound notes and going into his pocket for change for the bus.

"Oh, I'm going in to see this girl I'm seeing. Liam, Frank and two of her mates will be there too."

"Ooooooooooooh, whats her name?" Mike said, making Rick blush a little.

"Charlotte Milligan." He replied.

"You got a picture of her?" Mike asked. Rick pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked through his pictures till he came across one with a girl with dark brown hair with a little make up on, Rick was in the picture too. He turned the phone round to show Mike, he really wasn't expecting the next three words.

"That's my daughter." He said quietly.

_Well this wasn't a first chapter or anything. I was bored and make it into a little starter and if you want it, then the main course will be brought to you. I'm not continuing 'A Funeral At The Dumping Ground.' I was offline to much and forgot my idea for it, what evennnnnnnn(?) so this is like, a sozzle (sorry) present. Review and tell me if I should write a first chapter, 5+ likes by, lets make it Tuesday. When it reaches five I know it's a good idea. K bye. _

- Shelby x x x x


	2. Chapter 1

**YOU ASKED FOR IT.**

_'Mike, can I go into town today?' asked Rick, walking into the office and leaning on the filing cabinet._

_"I suppose, be back before 7! I mean it Rick. Here's £20, what you going in for anyway?' he replied, handing over two ten pound notes and going into his pocket for change for the bus._

_"Oh, I'm going in to see this girl I'm seeing. Liam, Frank and two of her mates will be there too."_

_"Ooooooooooooh, whats her name?" Mike said, making Rick blush a little._

_"Charlotte Milligan." He replied._

_"You got a picture of her?" Mike asked. Rick pulled his phone out of his back pocket and looked through his pictures till he came across one with a girl with dark brown hair with a little make up on, Rick was in the picture too. He turned the phone round to show Mike, he really wasn't expecting the next three words._

_"That's my daughter." He said quietly._

"Really?" Rick and Tracy said in unison, both with hint of doubt in their voices.

"Yeah, really. But because I work here and I spend most of the day here, she lives with her brother and his girlfriend and daughter. That's where I go on my days off, to go see Charlotte. Not seen her in a while, might tag along." Mike said, scratching the back of his neck. Rick ran out of the office shouting "No!" and grabbed Frank.

The two boys saw Liam just outside Nando's talking to Charlotte and her two mates, Hannah and Sophie. Charlotte was wearing a white bandeau, American flag shorts and red vans. Her short brown hair was straightened and she had very light make up on.

Liam was standing with his arm around Hannah's waist, the pair had been going out for a couple of months now, she stuck by him through thick and thin and so did he. It was actually how Rick and Charlotte had met, because Sophie invited Liam to town, just like today.

Rick didn't acknowledge the others, he only had his eyes on Charlotte and how beautiful she was. He whistled and she turned round smiling, showing off her perfect white teeth. He ran up to her and hugged her, then kissed her on the head. The group decided because it was such a nice day, they would go a walk down the local beach, it was only a ten minute walk after all.

When the pair got there, Rick took off his shirt and handed it to Charlotte to sit on. She smiled and put it on the bench and sat down on it.

"How much money have you all got?" Liam asked, looking round everyone.

"Well me and Rick have £20 each mate, how much did Jack give you?" Said Frank, taking his top off too.

"Got £25, might go buy an ice pole, I think I'm going to burst into flames. Anyone coming over?" Liam replied, pointing over to a little bar just behind where they were sitting.

"Nah not really, but can go get me a drink? My mouth is as dry as a nuns knickers, I mean it man I cant even produce saliva its that bad." Said Hannah squin ting and looking over at Liam.

"Come with me and I will."

"Right okay then, quick style mate." She said, grabbing his hand and running towards the bar.

"Charlotte comr a walk down to the water with me, please?" Said Rick, putting out a hand for her to get up. She took it and then walked down to the water hand in hand, they spoke for a bit about them.

"We've been seeing for ages now, and I was wondering.." He paused to pick up the courage to say the next words, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Oooooooooooooooooooh cliffie! You get the answer, Frank/Sophie and a little but of arguing all in the next chapter. Should Charlotte say yes or no? Oh decisions decisions:p _


	3. Chapter 2

Mike's Daughter.

**Before I start I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! It's been great knowing people are enjoying this story:} but em, yeah there will be a lot of updates as I am currently grounded because I lost my iPhone 4! But there might not be an update on Sunday/Monday morning as Wrestlemania XXVIII (28) is on! I'm a wrestling freak..**

**BETTER START NOW.**

_"Charlotte come a walk down to the water with me, please?" Said Rick, putting out a hand for her to get up. She took it and then walked down to the water hand in hand, they spoke for a bit about them._

_"We've been seeing for ages now, and I was wondering.." He paused to pick up the courage to say the next words, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"..So, what do you say?" he continued, looking into her eyes.

"Rick, I want to be your girlfriend. So, I say yeah." She said smiling.

Rick picked her up and spinned her around. When he was still holding her, he looked up to her and they're lips connected. After a few minutes, they broke apart as everyone was whistling and shouting "Public Snoggers Are Not Expectable!" at the top of they're lungs! Rick put her down and took her hand and the pair walked back up to the benches.

**FRANK POV.**

Charlotte and Rick are going out, so are Liam and Hannah. It's making me feel so lonely, my two best mates have girlfriends and I don't. I think Sophie's single, I kinda like her. I'm not too sure, she wouldn't like me back anyway. AH! I'm 15 and a half and I've never had a girlfriend, or even kissed a girl properly. I've kissed Lilly on the lips, but it was like one you'd give to your mum or grandma.

Oh my god, its actually roasting! I don't even care anymore, I'm taking my shirt off, Liam and Rick have theirs took off. When I do it, Sophie smiles at me. What even? Is that supposed to be like a "Oh that's cute" or "Oftt mate!", uck it doesn't even matter. I'm convinced she doesn't like me, I could get Liam to ask Hannah I suppose. Yeah, I'll do that. I get up and walk over to where Liam was sitting, I ask him if he knows if Sophie likes me.

"Oh my god mate I totally forgot! Know when you and Rick where walking down to meet us? Yeah she saw you and was like, 'Oh man he's fit as and that!' I knew there was something I had to tell you. Cheers mate!" he said, hitting my arm lightly.

"Really?" I ask, slightly taken aback, what if this was one of his evil little pranks, I've seen him to other people but he wouldn't do it to me would he? I mean I reckon he's changed a lot since he moved out and started talking to Rick more than me, I feel left out 99.9 per cent of the time, its not nice!

**NORMAL POV**

"Sophie come here a minute." Said Charlotte, getting up off Rick's knee to go a walk.

"Where?"

"The bar or something, I really don't care! Me and you just need words." She said sternly, Rick and Liam looked at each other in shock…

_**What will Charlotte talk to Sophie about? Frank, something else? And as you see, she said yes! Oh I feel like cupid.**_

_**This is quite bad, but I cant really do much with the characters of Frank or Sophie in the next few chapters. The next 3 or 4 will be based all on Charlotte, Rick, Liam and Hannah. REVIEW PWEASE3**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Again cheers for all the reviews! They're awesome. It's nice its all positive comments. **

_"Sophie come here a minute." Said Charlotte, getting up off Rick's knee to go a walk._

_"Where?"_

_"The bar or something, I really don't care! Me and you just need words." She said sternly, Rick and Liam looked at each other in shock…_

The two girls walked up to the bar.

"What – Fanta and a Coke please – is it you wanted to say to me?" asked Sophie, ordering the drinks during the sentence.

"Em, do you like Frank?"

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. Why?"

"No, I mean do you _liiiiike_, him?"

"Yeah kinda but don't say anything, I don't think he likes me back. I mean he hasn't said anything to me all day. Is he okay? He's usually so chatty." Said Sophie, resting her elbows on the bar. "Its all right for you, your gorgeous, you have a cracking figure and a load of guys fancy you. Nobody likes me, I'm fat and ugly."

"Shut the fuck up! Yeah a size eight, really fat! And I know who does like you, so haha!" Charlotte said, sticking her finger up at her.

"Really? Who?"

"Frank! He told Rick he thinks your beautiful."

"Shut up, no way really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah way, come on!" Sophie took the cans off the bar and started to run along with her best friend.

"FRANK!" Charlotte ran along the beach shouting. When she got there, she was all puffed out and couldn't speak. A few minutes later, she regained her breath and whispered in his ear that Sophie likes him.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're getting picked up in ten minutes. You should've told me that earlier on." Said Frank moodily.

"Oh what! You being for cereal, Frank? She literally two minutes ago just told me."

"Oh well, there's Tracy. Why's she driving the mini bus? I ain't getting in that badboy." Said Liam, putting both hands up and walking two steps backwards. Rick pulled Charlotte in for a kiss that lasted about a minute, and so did Liam to Hannah. Frank just stood beside Sophie awkwardly. "Well.. Bye Frank." She said, smiling at him. Tracy pamped her horn and the boys scurried off into the van.

**IN THE VAN**

Tracy, Liam, Frank and Rick all sat in the van not talking for a while. Then Tracy broke the silence, "So who's the girls? And we'll drop you off at Jack's first eh, Liam?"

"Rick's going out with Mike's daughter! And yeah that's cool!" snitched Liam.

"What? That's Charlotte! Want me to drive back and see if her and her mates want a lift home?"

"No Tracy, we don't!" said Rick, speaking for the hole of the van. When the van drove up outside Jack's block of flats, Liam said bye and got out slamming the door behind him. He opened the big door and went over to the lift, there was a sign on it that read,

**OUT OF ORDER**

_Brilliant_, he thought to himself. He had to walk up 17 flights of stairs. _Here we go!_ When he got to his front door, he rapped it then walked in and Jack was standing there with his arms folded.

"What you standing there like that for?" Liam asked as he walked in.

"Heard you have a little girlfriend and I don't. We went over the birds and the bees didn't we?" asked Jack.

"Yeah bro, I was certain I told you everything you needed to know." Joked Liam, pushing past him and walking into the living room and picking up the remote.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny smart arse."

**REVIEW IF YOU CARE!**


End file.
